With the proliferation of the Internet and intranets, there has been an increasing demand for the creation of Web sites. A Web site typically includes a collection of web pages in HTML format. Each page includes content, such as text, graphics, or other multimedia material. The page may also include links and buttons (e.g., "Submit").
Creating a web site typically requires generating a plurality of pages using HTML. Adding content to a web site once created or modifying the web site also involves using HTML. This makes it difficult for individuals without specific HTML knowledge to create a web site or to create content for or modify an existing web site.
Another problem in existing systems is that when using HTML to create a web page, the author typically must create or edit the page by writing HTML code, save the page as an HTML file and then reopen the file using a suitable Web browser to pre-view how the page will appear on the Web before posting the page to the Web site. Thus, the author must use an iterative process to write and "tweak" the source HTML code to achieve a desired presentation. This can be time consuming.
Another drawback in existing systems is that a given Web page may appear differently when viewed with different browsers. For example, some Web browsers may have different capabilities, helper programs, or support different applets whereby certain configurations may result in an unacceptable, inoperative or less than desirable Web page presentation.
Another difficulty encountered in Web site creation and subsequent modification arises from the fact that often several individuals are involved in creating and authorizing the Web pages. Often, the format and content of Web pages involves the collaboration of many individuals. For example, one or more persons may propose the text for a page, another may be responsible for graphics, another may add appropriate legal notices (e.g., trademark or copyright notices), etc. In such cases, coordinating the collaborative effort may be difficult and if done manually can cause delays. A manual approach also makes it difficult to adequately track development, or ensure that all contributions are timely and properly integrated in the Web site. Other problems are posed in connection with ensuring that all requisite approvals are obtained by authorized content approvers prior to posting the final version of the content to the Web site. These and other drawbacks exist.